The invention relates to a wide-angle hinge with gear drive as described in the classifying portion of claim 1.
A wide-angle hinge of this type has been disclosed, for example, with the subject matter of Swiss Patent No. 480,525. The gear described in this patent meshes with a straight gear rack connected with the base plate as well as with another gear rack, also straight, that is mounted on a longitudinally displaceable slide arranged in the hinge. The slide is moved through a guide lever pivotally connected at its one end with the forward side of the slide on the furniture door side and at its other end with the pivoting part of the housing sunk into the furniture door.
There is a second bearing point between the slide and the housing on the furniture door side so that, when the door is opened, the guide lever is extended, the slide being displaced in the hinge in the longitudinal direction thereof, and the gear thus rolls at the same time on the gear rack at the base plate side.
One disadvantage of this known wide-angle hinge is the fact that a separate guide lever has to be used for displacing the slide arranged to displace in the housing, which entails greater manufacturing costs and greater wear in operation.
A further disadvantage is that only a single gear is used with the resulting requirement for relatively long and thus costly gear racks on the base plate and in the slide when the opening angle is more than 90.degree..
The subject matter of German Published patent Application No. 15 59 893 does suggest using a gear rack that turns concentrically with the bearing axis instead of a straight gear rack that moves the slide. However, this known wide-angle hinge also has a number of guides and one of them even has to be conducted in a slide-bar, which entails high manufacturing costs and the associated wear.